Many methods exist for manufacturing textured surfaces. One such method utilizes fabricating and/or purchasing steel plates with the desired pattern or texture, and then producing the part using the steel plates having the desired texture. However, this may be costly, time-consuming, inefficient, complex, may limit custom textures, and/or may lead to one or more other types of problems.
A method of manufacturing a textured surface is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing methods of manufacture.